EXO Planet
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: 'EXO Planet dalam keadaan 'kritis'. Anggota EXO diberi tugas untuk mencari Six Bunny(s) untuk mengembalikan keadaan EXO Planet seperti semula. Akankah Anggota EXO melakukannya sementara Earth's Devil merencanakan hal buruk untuk planet EXO' Bad Summary. . EXO and B.A.P fanfiction! Shounen-ai!


**EXO Planet © Reza C Warni**

**Cast : **

**EXO**

**B.A.P**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance(maybe)**

**Rating : PG+13**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Type : Shounen-ai, Boys Love**

**Summary : 'EXO Planet dalam keadaan 'kritis'. Anggota EXO diberi tugas untuk mencari Six Bunny(s) untuk mengembalikan keadaan EXO Planet seperti semula. Akankah Anggota EXO melakukannya sementara Earth's Devil merencanakan hal buruk untuk planet EXO?'**

**WARNING : Typo(s) bertebaran, BOYS LOVE, GaJe, Membingungkan, Ide Pasaran, Jelek, nggak sesuai EYD, dll**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung..." D.O menatap khawatir ke arah pohon di depannya.

"Ini gawat!" ujar Luhan panik. Ia juga menatap ke arah yaang sama dengan D.O.

"Aku takut hyung.." Suara D.O terdengar gemetar. Luhan menarik napas sambil memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan secara perlahan.

"Tidak ada cara lain" D.O memblatkan matanya.

"Hy..hyung.."

"Kaja, kita beritahu yang lain" mereka berdua segera pergi dari tempat itu.

_'Ceklek'_

Luhan membuka pintu.

"Kami pulang!" Seru Luhan dan D.O.

"Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya namja berkulit tan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ini gawat" seru Luhan, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang lagi asyik bercanda, Tao yang lagi memeluk lengan Kris, Xiumin yang lagi dengar Chen nyanyi, Lay yang lagi menyiapkan makanan ditemani Suho- mereka segera menatap ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan penasaran.

"**'Mama'** dalam keadaan kritis" ucap Luhan, cahaya tiba-tiba redup. Mereka segera menole ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Ruangan itu tiba-tiba minim cahaya.

"Kita harus melakukannya" seru Luhan, ia menatap khawatir ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Ini terlalu berbahaya" ucap Kris tenang. Luhan menggertakkan giginya.

"Hyung! Apa hyung ingin Mama, Baekhyun dan mungkin kita semua juga akan _hancur_!" Bentak Luhan. Kris menghela napas, sementara D.O menenangkan Luhan.

"Luhan, kau salahpaham ak-"

"Diam! Ara, hyung memang ingin kita semua hancur!" Teriak Luhan. Suho segera mendekati Luhan. Ia memeluk bahu namja imut itu.

"Tenanglah Luhannie"

**~oOo~**

"Kita temui Mama" perintah Kris. Mereka bergegas mengambil juba(yg di mv Mama pas careless careless) masing-masing lalu memakainya.

Mereka berduabelas segera keluar rumah, berjalan ke tempat Mama berada. Saat tiba, mereka segera menghadap ke sang Mama, membentuk segitiga tanpa alas, Kai -namja berkulit tan- berada di sudut segitiga tanpa alas itu. Mereka duduk dengan lutut yang menopang berat badan mereka.

"Mama" ucap mereka berduabelas.

Mereka menatap miris ke arah pohon yang telah memberikan mereka kehidupan tersebut. Beberapa daunnya telah layu, bila diibaratkan seorang manusia, pohon itu mungkin menderita kanker otak stadium 3.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar Mama dapat sembuh?" Suho bersuara.

"**Six bunny**(s)" terdengar suara berat yang berasal dari pohon itu.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain selain mencari Six bunny(s)?" Tanya Kris.

"Eobseo" suara berat itu kembali terdengar. Kris menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Algesseumnida, kami akan mencari_ mereka_" ucap Kris. Kesebelas namja lainnya memandang ke arah Kris dengan tatapan terkejut.

Hey! Bukankah Kris yang menolak rencana ini semalam?

Tapi kenapa-ah, sudahlah.

"Bagus. Kalian memiliki waktu 1 minggu" 'sebelum **Earth's Devil** datang'

"Mwo? Bu-bukankah itu terlalu cepat, Mama?" Tanya Suho.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik"

"Baik, kami mengerti" mereka menunduk lalu bangkit berdiri, kembali ke tempat mereka.

**~oOo~**

"Wah, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris. Kris tak menanggapinya.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat, Kris" ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Jadi kapan kita akan ke planet bumi itu?" Tanya Chen.

"Sekarang" jawab Kris singkat.

"MWO?! Cepat sekali. Kami bahkan belum mengambil barang berharga kami" seru Suho.

"Maka dari itu, cepat kalian ambil barang berharga kalian" suruh Kris. Mereka segera ke kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kris. Mereka mengangguk.

"Baik. Karena yang akan kita cari ada 6 orang, maka aku akan membagi kita berdua belas menjadi 6 tim" ucap Kris, "1 Tim terdiri dari 2 orang. Tim pertama aku dan Tao yang akan mencari Red bunny, tim kedua Suho dan Lay yang akan mencari Green Bunny, tim ketiga Luhan dan Sehun yang akan mencari Blue Bunny, tim keempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan mencari Pink Bunny, tim kelima Chen dan Xiumin yang akan mencari White Bunny, dan tim terakhir D.O dan Kai yang akan mencari Yellow Bunny. Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Kris setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Ne"

"Kaja"

_Swinss!_

Mereka menghilang.

**~oOo~**

**TaoRis side**

"Hy...hyung, kita di...dimana?" Tanya Tao sambil memeluk lengan Kris, namja panda itu menatap takut ke arah orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ke..kenapa di sini banyak orang?" Tanya Tao lagi, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Te..tenanglah" sial! Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Jujur saja, ia takut melihat orang-orang yang berpakaian dan berdandan aneh-menurutnya- yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"he aquí! son extraños(Lihatlah, mereka orang aneh)" terdengar bisikan-bisikan orang-orang yang berbahasa alien-menurut Kris dan Tao- yang entah kenapa, Kris dan Tao mengerti bahasa alien tersebut.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" ajak Tao.

"Ne"

Mereka berjalan entah kemana, mereka sendiri tak tahu. Ini tempat asing bagi mereka.

_Bugh!_

"Akh!" Tao memegang bahunya.

"Parar!(Berhenti!)" Teriak 2 orang pria bertubuh besar sambil mengejar namja yang menabrak Tao tadi.

Tao masih meringis, sedangkan Kris terdiam.

"Ta...Tao.."

"Akh... Wae hyung?" Tanya Tao yang masih mengelus bahunya yang terkena 'tabrak lari'.

"A..apa kau merasakannya?" Tao berhenti mengelus bahunya.

"A..apa?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Dadamu tidak berdetak cepat?" Tanya Kris serius.

"A..aku merasakannya" ucap Tao.

"Ayo! Kita menemukannya!" Kris menarik tangan Tao lalu berlari mengejar orang menabrak Tao tadi.

_Bugh!_

"Hey!" Teriak beberapa orang yang telah Tao dan Kris tabrak. Mereka berdua tak memperdulikannya, mereka hanya terus berlari berharap dapat menemukan namja tadi.

Mereka sudha berlari selama 15 menit, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak menemukannya.

"Aish! Sial!" Gerutu Kris. Ia mengatur napasnya.

"Hosh... Kaja!..hah...hah.. Kita..istrahat" ucap Kris.

Mereka duduk di pinggir jalan, ckckck, mereka terlihat seperti gembel-ups!

**~oOo~**

**SuLay Side**

"Hyung, ini di mana?" Tanya Lay sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Suho.

"Wah, apa ini yang dinamakan planet bumi?" Gumam Lay.

"Sepertinya" balas Suho yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman Lay.

"Hyung, di sini sepertinya banyak yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Baekhyun. Lihat saja hyung, mereka sampai bisa membuat cahaya sebesar itu" ucap Lay sambil menunjuk matahari.

"Iya.." Suho mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Lay. Maklum saja, di planet mereka tidak terkena matahari, mereka mengandal kekuatan Baekhyun. Yaa, memang, planet mereka minim cahaya semenjak 'kejadian itu'. Kejadian apa? Ntahlah, author bahkan mereka sendiri tak tahu *plak*. MAMA tak pernah memberitahu kepada mereka tentang 'kejadian itu'.

**Back to SuLay**

"Aigoo~ kenapa di sini ramai sekali?" Ucap Lay.

_Bugh!_

"Akh" Lay memegang bahu kanannya.

"Sugu ni kite kudasai!(Ayo cepat!)" Seorang yeoja -yang menabrak Lay- itu memanggil sahabatnya sambil terus berlari ke arah kerumunan.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hyung..." ucap Lay.

"Ne?" Tanya Suho.

"Itu kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Lay sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan-yang didatangi dua yeoja tadi-.

"Molla. Kita ke sana?" Tanya Suho.

"Ti...tidak.. A...aku...takut.." Jawab Lay.

"Tak apa, kaja!" Suho menarik tangan Lay. Sebenarnya Suho juga takut tapi karena ia berada di depan Lay, ia jadi 'sok berani'...ckckck

"Hy..hyung... Ti..tidak usah, a..aku...takut.." Ucap Lay.

"Gwaenchana, ada hyung di sampingmu" blush! Wajah Lay memerah.

""Shitsurei(Permisi)" ucap Suho. Suho dan Lay terpaku sejenak, Suho memegang bibirnya sementara Lay menatap Suho dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hy...hyung.. Ba..bagaimana bisa kau berbicara dengan bahasa 'aneh' itu?" Tanya Lay. Suho tak menghiraukan ucapan Lay.

"Shitsurei, Shitsurei(permisi, permisi)" ucap Suho lagi. Beberapa orang memberi jalan untuk Suho dan Lay, Lay menunduk malu saat melewati orang-orang itu. Mereka sekarang dapat melihat apa yang ditonton oleh orang-orang itu sedari tadi, 4 orang namja yang sedang dance hip hop.

"Huuuuhh~ kyaaaa~ Anata wa hijō ni kūrudesu~(kalian keren sekali~)" teriakan-teriakan para kaum hawa terdengar nyaring di telinga Suho dan Lay.

"Wah, mereka keren ya hyung..." Puji Lay. Suho tak menggubris, ia masih sibuk menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang cepat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap keempat namja itu sambil membungkuk. Orang-orang segera pergi begitu pula dengan keempat namja itu.

"Wah, Kyō wa takusan no okane koto ga deki desu!(hari ini kita dapat banyak uang!)" Ucap salah seorang dari empat namja itu.

"Hai"

"Oi! Sutoppu!(berhenti!)" Teriak seorang polantas. Keempat namja itu menoleh, mereka membulatkan mata mereka lalu tanpa aba-aba segera kabur dari situ.

"Kuso! Anata wa, torafikku o chūdan sa seru!(Sial! Kalian mengganggu lalu lintas!)" Maki polantas itu sambil mengejar keempat namja tadi.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Lay menggoyangkan tangan Suho, namun Suho masih tetap diam.

"Hyung~!" teriak Lay.

"Ne..ne? Ada apa?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Lay yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Apa kita akan tetap di sini?" Tanya Lay kesal. Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tak ada lagi orang-orang di sini" Lay memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu orang, itu juga orang" Suho menunjuk orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar mereka.

"Aish! Maksudku, orang yang goyang-goyang tidak jelas tadi tapi keren" ucap Lay makin kesal. Suho hanya menggangguk.

"Uhm, Yixing~ah, apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Suho.

"Merasakan? Merasakan apa?" Tanya Lay dengan kening berkerut.

"Jantung berdetak cepat" jawab Suho. Kening Lay semakin berkerut.

"Waktu kita menonton orang yang goyang-goyang tidak jelas tadi" jawab Suho kesal.

"Uhm, sepertinya, uhm," Lay nampak berpikir, "ah! Sepertinya aku merasakannya!"

"Berarti kita menemukannya!" Ucap Suho semangat.

"Menemukan siapa hyung?" Tanya Lay polos.

"Aish! Green Bunny!" Ucap Suho.

"Ah! Jinjja?" Tanya Lay antusias.

"Ne" jawab Suho tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Lay.

"Tapi 'kan tadi banyak orang hyung..." Ucap Lay lesuh.

"Iya..." Suho menghela napas kecewa.

**~oOo~**

**HunHan Side**

"Sehunnie~ kita istrahat sebentar, hyung lelah," ucap Luhan sambil menahan tangan Sehun. Sehun menoleh memandang hyung-nya itu. Ah, sepertinya Luhan benar-benar lelah.

"Baiklah" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Mereka berjalan ke arah halte yang jauh 2 meter di depan mereka.

"Duduklah" Luhan segera duduk di samping Sehun, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Sehun melirik Luhan, Sehun membasuh keringat yang mengalir di dahi Luhan. Luhan merasa nyaman, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sehun di dahinya.

"Luhan hyung" panggil Sehun. Tak ada jawaban, ah, sepertinya Luhan telah ke alam mimpi.

"Hahahaha... Kau hebat sekali Junhong~ah! Ckckck, yeoja itu benar-benar bodoh! Hahaha" 3 orang namja menghampiri Sehun-lebih tepatnya halte-.

"Tapi untung ada yeoja itu! Kalau tidak, nilai ulang matematika dapat nilai E" ucap namja berambut ikal.

"Kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Junhongie" ucap namja lain yang berwarjah imut sambil merangkul namja berkulit putih pucat.

"Hahaha... Biasa saja" ucap namja berkulit putih pucat itu, Junhong.

"Ah, kaja! Bus sudah datang" mereka segera menaiki bus.

Sehun menatap datar ke arah mereka. 'Dasar berisik' batin Sehun, ia melirik Luhan, 'untunglah Luhan hyung tak sadar' batin Sehun(lagi).

"Ah apa ini? Ke..kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali?" Gumamnya.

"A...apakah?" Aish! Sial! Bus itu sudah berlalu dan tidak mungkin 'kan Sehun mengejar bus itu? Jika iya mengejarnya, Luhan hyung-nya akan terbangun. Sehun tak mau itu terjadi.

**~oOo~**

**BaekYeol Side**

Dua orang namja yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang kontras berjalan bersama.

"Chanyeol~ah, aku lapar~" rengek namja yang pendek*plak* tapi imut itu.

"Mwo? Di..disini tak ada makanan" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Aku lapar~" Baekhyun kembali merengek. Chanyeol memandang dengan gelisah, 'itu apa? Apakah itu makanan?' Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ah! Aku menemukan makanan!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne" Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Baekhyun. Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran.

"Selamat datang" sapa seorang pelayan. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan, ia terus menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap ke sekeliling. Semua orang yang ada di dalam restoran itu memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"I..ini di mana? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung saat Chanyeol berhenti.

"Permisi tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan. Baekhyun segera merapat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan saat mendapati tatapan bingung Chanyeol.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Makanan" ucap Chanyeol takut.

"Ah, mari silahkan duduk" pelayan itu menuntun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke meja yang kosong. Chanyeol segera duduk, Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Uhm, kalian mau makanan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi. 'Dasar aneh' pikir pelayan itu.

Chanyeol menunjuk orang yang sedang menyendokkan makanannya-namun terhenti karena Chanyeol menunjuknya-.

"1 porsi pasta, kalau anda tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu pada Baekhyun.

"Sama dengan Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, baiklah, 2 porsi pasta akan segera datang" ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

_10 menit kemudian..._

"Ini tuan, silahkan dinikmati" ucap pelayan itu, setelah menyimpan 1 porsi makanan di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pelayan itu segera pergi.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sendok garpu.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Yang ini makanan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pasta yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak tahu, makan saja!" Suruh Chanyeol. Mereka mulai makan dengan menggunakan-tangan? Ya, mereka tak biasa menggunakan sendok, garpu atau semacamnya. Orang-orang kembali menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

_Selesai makan..._

"Ah, kenyang~" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kaja kita keluar" Baekhyun bangkit dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan, kalian tak boleh keluar dari sini sebelum membayar harga pasta tadi" ucap seorang pelayan wanita. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan alis mereka.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Pelayan itu menghela napas kesal.

"Maaf tuan, makanan di sini tidak gratis! Anda telah memakan makanan di sini, berarti anda harus membayar harga makanan itu" ucap pelayan itu berusaha sabar.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kaja Baekhyun~ah" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, pelayan itu kembali menghadang mereka.

"Tuan! Anda harus bayar" pelayan itu mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Cha...Chanyeol, a.. Aku takut.." Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mengerti" jawab Chanyeol lagi sambil menggeleng.

"Security! Securi-"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Seorang yeoja yang berumur kira-kira 20 tahun menghampiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan pelayan itu.

"I..ini nyonya, me..mereka tak mau membayar" ucap pelayan itu takut. Yeoja yang dipanggil 'nyonya' itu memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia terpaku saat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

'Ganteng,' batin yeoja itu.

"Ehem" yeoja itu berdehem, "tuan, anda harus membayar" ucapnya.

"Bayar?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ya, anda harus membayar. Jika tidak, anda harus bekerja di sini" ucap yeoja itu lagi. Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Bayar atau bekerja?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Bayar a..atau bekerja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, anda bayar, anda dapat keluar dari sini. Jika anda memilih bekerja, anda akan tetap berada di sini selama 1 minggu" jawab yeoja itu.

"Baekhyun~ah, bayar atau bekerja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Uhm, bekerja saja. Kita kan tetap di sini, berarti kita bisa makan" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, betul"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Bekerja" jawab Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu memperlihatkan smirk-nya.

**~oOo~**

**XiuChen Side**

"Chen~ah, kita kemana lagi?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Molla hyung. Kita sudah hampir 2 jam berjalan, tapi tak menemukan tanda-tanda white bunny hyung" ucap Chen. Xiumin menghela napas lelah.

"Kau lelah hyung?" Tanya Chen.

"Ti...tidak... Ayo lanjut..." Mereka berjalan...

_Bukh! Bukh! Bukh!_

"Akh! Akh!"

"Mampus kau!"

_Bukh!_

"Akh!"

Chen dan Xiumin mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Itu suara apa hyung?" Tanya Chen.

"Molla, sepertinya berasal dari situ" ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk sebuah lorong yang gelap.

"Kaja kita lihat" Chen menarik tangan Xiumin. Mereka segera memasuki lorong itu.

_Bukh!_

"Akh!"

Suara itu semakin terdengar.

"Siapa?" Suara Chen.

"Hah? Siapa itu?" Ucap orang itu. Namja yang mereka hajar tersungkur dengan keadaan babak belur.

"Hey! Kalian siapa?" Tanya orang berbadan gemuk pada Chen dan Xiumin.

"Kami? Aku Chen dan ini Xiumin hyung" ucap Chen polos.

"Annyeong haseyo, Xiumin imnida" sapa Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah! Babo! Hajar dia" suruh namja berbadan gemuk itu pada temannya yang berbadan kurus. Namja berbadan kurus itu mendekati Chen, saat melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Chen, Chen segera menangkisnya.

"Ada apa? Ke-" Ucapan Chen terputus saat ia menghindari pukulan namja kurus.

'Mereka kenapa? Tak apalah aku meladeni mereka. 'Kan mereka yang mulai duluan' batin Chen.

Chen dan namja kurus mulai baku pukul. Xiumin hanya menatap mereka, saat ingin menghampiri namja yang babak belur, si gendut menghadang Xiumin.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya si gendut sinis.

"Mau ke namja itu" ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk namja babak belur.

"Cih!" Si gendut melayangkan pukulannya, Xiumin memegang tangan si gendut lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia membanting si gendut.

"Akh!" Darah keluar dari mulut si gendut. Xiumin menarik tangan si gendut lalu membantinya lagi ke arah samping kanan, si gendut langsung pingsan.

"Kau sudah selesai hyung?" Tanya Chen yang sudah berdiri di depan Xiumin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn. Lalu kau?" Tanya Xiumin. Chen mengendikkan dagunya ke arah si kurus yang telah pingsan.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chen sambil memapah namja babak belur keluar dari lorong itu.

"N..ne..." Ucap namja itu, "gomawo"

"Ne, bisakah kalian mengantarku ke rumahku?" Tanya namja itu.

"Ah, tentu" jawab Chen.

"Hyung" bisik Chen pada Xiumin yang berada di samping kanannya sedangkan namja babak belur berada di samping kirinya.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Chen dengan suara pelan.

"Ne"

"Kita menemukannya" Chen tersenyum.

**~oOo~**

**KaiDo/KaiSoo Side**

"Kai~ah" ucap D.O.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Itu kenapa mereka berbaris sambil memegang nomor di depan gedung itu?" Tanya D.O.

"Molla, kita kesitu" Kai menarik tangan D.O.

"kalian mau mendaftar juga?" Tanya seorang panitia yang berdiri di gerbang.

"Namamu?" Tanya panitia itu pada Kai.

"Kai"

"Kau?"

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Baik. Ini nomor urut 350 dan kau nomor urut 351" ucap panitia itu sambil menyerahkan daftar antrian ke arah Kai dan D.O.

"Ini untuk apa Kai?" Tanya D.O.

"Molla" mereka mengantri.

"350" terdengar seruan dari panitia yang berjaga di depan pintu.

"Kai, itu nomormu" Kai segera masuk.

"Hn" Kai segera masuk.

"Di pintu itu" kata panitia sambil menunjuk ruangan bertuliskan 'ruangan audisi'.

"Annyeong haseyo" Kai membungkuk 90°.

"Ya, kau ingin perlihatkan apa pada kami?" Tanya seorang juri yang memiliki gaya paling 'aneh' diantara juri yang lain, tapi masih keren.

"Ada apa saja?" Tanya Kai.

"Nyanyi, dance, akting, rap" ucap juri lagi.

'Nyanyi apa? Dance juga apa? Akting apa? Rap juga apa?' Batin Kai, 'huum~ yang nama bagus cuma dance' batin Kai(lagi).

"Dance" ucap Kai.

"Lagu apa yang akan kau dance 'kan?" Tanya juri yang bergender beda dari dua juri lainnya, ia yeoja.

"Apa saja" ucap Kai acuh.

"Baiklah, semoga keputusanmu tak salah" ucap juri bergaya 'aneh' sambil menampilkan smirk-nya.

Alunan musik sorry-sorry terdengar. Awalnya Kai terdiam, namun entah apa yang menyuruhnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak sesuai musik.

"Wah, dia memiliki potensi yang sama dengan Taemin" ucap juri yeoja sambil terus memandang Kai yang dance.

"Bukan hanya potensi, coba lihatlah, wajah mereka hampir mirip" ucap si juri 'aneh'.

"Betul"

"Dia menari sangat baik" ucap juri yang berada di sisi kiri juri yeoja.

Musik berhenti dan Kai mengakhiri dance-nya.

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

"Bagus!" Puji juri yeoja.

"Kau lulus! Perkenalkan aku Jiyoung seonsaengnim, guru fashion dan rap" ucap juri bergaya 'aneh' yang ternyata bernama, Kwon Jiyoung.

"Aku Yunho seonsaengnim, guru dance dan vokal" ucap U-Know seonsaengnim.

"Aku BoA seonsaengnim, guru vokal dan dance" ucap BoA.

"Selamat datang di Seoul Art Senior High School" ucap ketiga juri itu. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh BoA seonsaengnim. Ia membungkuk lalu keluar ruangan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya D.O. Kai menunjukkan kertas yang diberikan BoA seonsaengnim.

"Lulus?" Tanya D.O tak percaya.

"Begitulah" ucap Kai.

"351" ucap panitia yang berada di depan pintu.

"Aku masuk" ucap D.O lalu meninggalkan Kai.

"Annyeong haseyo" D.O membungkuk.

"Kau ingin perlihatkan apa pada kami?" Tanya BoA seonsaengnim. D.O berfikir.

"Nyanyi, rap, akting, atau dance?" Tanya Yunho seonsaengnim.

"Nyanyi" entah siapa yang menyuruh, D.O langsung memilih untuk bernyanyi.

"Lagu apa yang kau ingin bawakan?" Tanya Jiyoung seonsaengnim.

"Apa saja" ucap D.O.

"Baik, kuharap kau tak menyesal"

Alunan musik 'What Is Love' terdengar. D.O tanpa tahu apapun, ia menyanyikannya.

_Girl, I can't explain what I feel_

_Oh baby my baby, baby, baby, baby, yeah_

_Haruga machi ilbuncheoreom neukkyeojige mandeulji_

_Neoman isseumyeon yeonghwasogui juingong_

_Neol boreodallyeoganeun aeksyeonsinirado jjigeulgeot cheoreom_

_Nan machi yeongungi doen geotcheoreom_

_Neon naege wanbyeok sangsanghaebwasseo_

_Gamkkeramyeon gwaenchatago malhaejumyeon modu wanbyeokhae oh baby_

"Wah! Suaranya benar-benar bagus sekali" puji Jiyoung seonsaengnim sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati suara D.O.

"Ya suaranya benar-benar baik" juri-juri itu memejamkan matanya menikmati suara D.O.

_I lost my mind neoreul cheoeummannasseulttae_

_Neo hanappaego modeungeoseun get in slow motion_

_Naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_

_Maeilgeudaewa sumanheun gamjeongdeureul nanwojugo baewogamyeo_

_Ssaugo ulgo anajugo_

_Naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_

_Sesangnamjadeul modu nalbureowonhae_

_Neoreul gajin naega jiltuna jukgennabwa_

_Haega gado dari gado jeoldae anbyeonhae oh whoa~_

_Nan bogiboda ujikhage mideullamjaraneungeol_

_Neon algedoeltenikka oh whoa~_

_I don't know why jeoldaejeogin igamjeong_

_Naega saenggakjocha haesseulkka_

_Nae gyeote isseulttae nan jeomjeom daedanhan namjaga doedo bitnaneun geol_

_I lost my mind neoreul cheoeummannalsseulttae_

_Neo hanappaego modeungeoseun get in slow motion_

_Naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_

_Maeilgeudaewa sumanheun gamjeongdeureul nanwojugo baewogamyeo_

_Ssaugo ulgo anajugo_

_Naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_

_Ganjeolhi barago barandamyeon_

_Irwojilkka donghwayaegicheoreom_

_Yeongwonhan dulmanui haepiaending happily ever after_

_Namaneun neol mideojugo jikyeojugo dallaejulkke_

_Nipyeoni doelkke_

_Nigyeoteseo jeoldae antteona_

_I lost my mind neoreul cheoeummannalsseulttae_

_Neo hanappaego modeungeoseun get in slow motion_

_Naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_

_Maeilgeudaewa sumanheun gamjeongdeureul nanwojugo baewogamyeo_

_Ssaugo ulgo anajugo_

_Naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_

_Sesangnamjadeul modu nalbureowohae_

_Neoreul gajin naega jiltuna jukgennabwa_

_My babe, baby babe, baby baby_

_Neol araboneungeol ige sarangingeol_

_Aicheoreom neol jaju utgemandeulgo_

_Chingucheoreom neol gajang pyeonhage mandeulkkeoya_

_My babe, baby babe, baby baby_

_Malhaejwo naege what is love_

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

"Suaramu sangat bagus" puji Yunho.

"Gomapseumnida" D.O membungkuk.

"Kau Lulus! Ak BoA seonsaengnim, guru Vokal dan Dance" ucap BoA.

"Aku Yunho seonsaengnim, guru Vokal dan juga Dance" ucap Yunho.

"Aku Jiyoung seonsaengnim, guru Rap dan Fashion" ucap Jiyoung.

"Selamat datang di Seoul Art Senior High School" ucap ketiga juri. D.O membungkuk, mengambil kertas yang diberikan BoA seonsaengnim lalu keluar.

D.O terus tersenyum saat keluar dari ruangan itu, ia tak menyangka akan lulus.

_Bugh!_

Kertas yang D.O pegang terjatuh, ia segera memungutnya.

"Jwiseonghamnida" orang yang menabrak D.O hanya mengucapkan itu lalu kembali berlari sambil menggumamkan, "aduh, dimana toilet?"

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Lulus" D.O tersenyum, "uhm, Kai~ah" ucap D.O.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Kalau tiba-tiba jantung kita berdetak sangat cepat. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa di samping kita ada Yellow Bunny?" Tanya D.O.

"Ne, waeyo hyung? Apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Kai. D.O mengangguk.

"Dimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Tadi saat keluar dari ruang audisi aku ditabrak oleh seorang namja, aku tak melihat wajahnya karena aku masih sibuk mengambil kertas ini" ucap D.O sambil mengangkat kertasnya.

"Astaga~ ayo kita lihat ke dalam" ucap Kai.

"Maaf, kalian tak boleh masuk" ucap panitia di pintu.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai emosi.

"Kalian tidak bisa" ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah panitia ini, tapi sudahlah...

"Aish!" Kai menarik tangan D.O, lalu keluar dari gedung itu.

**~oOo~**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki wajah tampan.

"Planetnya kosong" ucap namja yang sedang mengamati sebuah layar, dalam layar itu terlihat jelas keadaan planet EXO dari yang lumayan jauh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya namja tampan itu sambil mendekati namja yang menatap layar, "coba perbesar Kibum~ah" suruh namja tampan itu. Kibum menekan tombol zoom.

"Tak ada orang hanya pohon tua itu" ucap Kibum.

"Alat ciptaanmu ini memang benar-benar membantu Kibum~ah"

"Bagaimana? Apa 12 orang tolol itu sudah pergi?" Seorang namja yang memiliki kulit putih agak pucat mendekati Kibum dan Siwon-namja tampan-. Ia ikut memperhatikan keadaan planet EXO dari layar monitor.

"Jadi kapan?" Tanya seorang namja lagi yang mendekati ketiga namja itu.

"Wah, ***Hartcopt** ciptaanmu benar-benar membantu" ucap namja memiliki kulit putih agak pucat, Kyuhyun.

"Thanks" gumam Kibum.

"Jadi kapan?" Tanya Seunghyun lagi.

"Lusa, besok kita persiapkan segala sesuatunya" ucap Siwon. Mereka semua mengeluarkan smirk mengerikan.

**TBC**

Annyeong :) *lambai"*

Ah, demi apa, sebenarnya author malu banget post ff jelek ini ,

Aish! Nii ff emang ff terjelek dari semua ff yang ada -,-"

Maklum ya, author buat ff ini ditengah kesibukan UAS.. Aigoo~ stress gegara soal Fisika+Mulok+Kimia+Matematika...-_-

Silahkan jelek-jelekin ff ini. Ini ff yang paling membingungkan yang pernah author buat dan ini ff genre fantasy pertama yang author buat. Jadi kalo jelek, maap ya...:)

Mian juga kalo bahasa Spanyol+Jepang ancur TT,TT

Sorry for typo(s) *bow

Review please *puppy eyes

***Hartcopt = alat berbentuk kecil seperti sebuah penghapus karet yang melayang di suatu planet yang memiliki udara. Alat ini berfungsi untuk memantau keadaan suatu planet dari udara. Ini karangan author ,**


End file.
